Johnny-Bruce Friendship
Johnny DiMarco and Bruce the Moose were school bullies at Lakehurst Secondary School and Degrassi Community School in Seasons 7, 8 and 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Season 7 In Death or Glory (1), Johnny and Bruce are seen picking on Toby Isaacs in the cafeteria, and encounter Spinner Mason. Afterwards, the duo constantly cause mayhem throughout the school. Johnny later challenges Spinner to fight Bruce. During a fight in an alley, Bruce kicks Spinner on the ground after Spinner beats up Johnny. The next day, Bruce, Johnny, and his posse await for Spinner in another alley, but Spinner leaves the threat to go get cancer treatment. Eventually, Johnny and Spinner get charges pressed against them so it's assumed they stopped fighting. In Live to Tell, Johnny and Bruce gang up on Darcy Edwards during detention. They both express interest in being sent to the principal's "Miss Hotsauce" office instead of being stuck with Mr. Simpson, and Darcy snarkily responds that they weren't interested in girls their own age and thus was the only reason to why Johnny and Bruce have never had girlfriends. Johnny asks her if she would "apply for the job" to be his next girlfriend and she teases him by pulling her jacket off, then asking: "Depends. What're the perks?" Bruce claimed that him hooking up with Darcy would have been for nothing because she was still wearing her abstinence ring at the time, and Johnny replies to this with: "Right. God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." Being caught talking, Johnny and Bruce are both given another week's detention and Darcy is let off early for supposedly good behavior. In Everything She Wants, Bruce and Johnny are seen hanging around Lucas Valieri. Season 8 In Heart of Glass, Bruce and Johnny are seen hanging out at the ravine party with Clare and Alli. Later Bruce is shown pressuring Johnny and Alli to have sex by throwing condoms at them while they make out in the ravine. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Bruce mocks Johnny for Alli's public displays of affection over the course of the episode. Later, Johnny sends Alli's naked photos to Bruce in retaliation for Alli hanging his personal photos of him on the board for Photo Club. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), after getting told off and scolded by Alli, Johnny goes on a search to find true love. He and Bruce are at the bar and spot a waitress named Lindsay. Bruce tells Lindsay that Johnny thinks she is hot. He becomes embarrassed and tells Bruce to shut up. Lindsay is offended, but Johnny admits he does have a crush on her a bit. Soon, Lindsay finds out that Johnny is an immature high schooler while Bruce and Johnny are in a fight. She breaks it up and tells them to leave. Bruce and Johnny make up and go to the spring formal where Johnny and Alli are jealous of each other. Alli is having fun with Dave, and Johnny makes fun of them for being "niners." Trivia *Bruce and Johnny both had long hair. *Johnny and Bruce both wear hats, vests, and skulls. *They are often seen playing pool. *They often wear the colors Green, Navy Blue, and Black. *They were seen in the Season 8 and 9 opening credits together. *Bruce was seen with Johnny more than he was seen by himself or with anybody else. *Both had a conflict with Spinner Mason. *Both were friends with Derek Haig and Lucas Valieri. *Neither of them supported Lucas's relationship with Mia. Gallery 9088n.jpg dgheir.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzeomVgwe1qz4rgp.jpg Vlcsnap-10361471.png Screencap56387.jpg Normal 906 (125).jpg Dog4.jpg Dog146.jpg 334r.jpg TCOD1.09.jpg Fnfgndfhgfgh.jpg 7-5-3.jpg Dog143.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions